


A New York Kind of Love - The Continuing Story by AStephens

by AStephens1971



Series: Love as Big as NY [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Birth, Boy-Girl Twins, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, POV Multiple, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin finally enters the homestretch of his post-NY bombing recovery...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recovering

_One year later_ …

Justin couldn’t ignore it—the nagging cramp he felt in his legs. His walker—the walker he thought he’d be able to give up after our wedding—was to one side, just waiting for another use.

“Sunshine?” I turned to him, seeing the pained expression on his face. “Are—are you all right?”

“I—I’m okay,” he whispered, turning to me as I kissed him gently. ”I—I just have cramps in my legs, that’s all.”

Coming around to his side of the bed, I opened the walker and helped him get up. “It’s—it’s okay, Sunshine,” I reassured him. Even as he looked up at me, his expression broke my heart. _I failed_ , it seemed to say, _I failed to get better_.

“So what if there are flare-ups?” I just smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. “Could—could that ever make me stop loving you?”

Justin looked up at me, and I saw his expression change from pain to love. “Of course not,” he whispered, as he came in for a tender kiss. “Thank you—thank you for coming.”

“Come on,” I said, as I led him to the bathroom. “I bet I know what would make you—and your legs—feel better.”

We stepped in the shower, and I reached for the showerhead, which had five water control settings—including a massage setting! As I aimed for my Sunshine’s legs, he cried out.

“Is—is it too rough?” I asked, knowing I could turn it down if needed.

“No—no,” Justin gasped, “it’s just right.” Between the showerhead and a little handwork on my part, I saw him—and his leg muscles—begin to relax, until finally, he just collapsed on my shoulder. “Thank you,” he whispered, coming in for a soft kiss.

We returned to the bed, and I had Justin lie down. He looked so hot—literally and figuratively—that I couldn’t resist—I entered him, grinning as I heard him cry out.

“Justin Kinney,” I whispered, “you don’t know what you do to me.”

He looked at me, and I knew he had questions in his eyes.

“A penny for my prince’s thoughts,” I whispered, smiling.

“Do—” He faltered, then started again, “—do you ever wish Mom had come first—”

“—to the hospital?” I smiled, remembering. “Yes, Sunshine, sometimes I do—she really sounded worried when she confirmed what had happened.”

“I’m just glad _you_ came,” he whispered, reaching up to stroke my face. “If you hadn’t, I really would’ve given up all reason for living.”

“I know I would’ve,” I said, kissing him gently, “if you’d died—either time.” I glanced at the walker we’d had to drag out of retirement. “We’re still working on it, aren’t we, Sunshine?”

“Yes,” Justin admitted, “but I think we’re definitely seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.”

 


	2. Recovering

 

  
_A few weeks later:_

Justin woke up, and involuntarily flexed his legs, checking…

No pain!

He got out of bed, wondering if he was just having a day similar to what he’d experienced after our wedding—when weakness had suddenly hit.

Looking back at his walker, he wanted to be sure where it was, just in case…

Making his way to the bathroom, like last time, he realized he wasn’t in any pain! But—what about his spell of light-headedness?

By that time, I’d gotten out of bed myself, and was at the ready, wanting to help if need be. I took my position next to his walker, ready to grab it if he needed it.

What I saw next brought tears to my eyes. Justin turned around, looked straight at me, and flashed his Sunshine best. “Yes!” he said, lifting his arms in the air.

I ran to him, and threw my arms around him, hugging him so hard that I lifted him off the ground. Of course, a few more days of practice wouldn’t hurt, just to be on the safe side…

“So,” Justin said, “how do you want to celebrate?”

I just grinned and whispered in his ear.

Justin gasped. “Brian! You rascal!” Then he just giggled. “Meet you there!”

_Later that night:_

“Keep going, Sunshine, you’re doing great!”

I grinned as I saw my prince’s lean body skim the pool—but it wasn’t his bubble butt I was watching—it was his legs. They were getting so strong!

When we had both tired out, I got out first, so I could help Justin if need be—but at the rate he was coming to the ladder, I just stepped back—and smiled.

I thought I saw him falter, and I reached out my hands, remembering his ill-fated effort to make it all the way down the aisle at our wedding—but he just smiled up at me, and literally hopped off that last step, into my arms!

“Can we say it’s over?” Justin smiled at me, and gave me a big hug.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that just yet,” I reminded him, “but I’d say we’re nearly there!” Taking him in my arms, I whispered, “Maybe I didn’t say it at the time, but when you stumbled trying to reach me at our wedding, I was going to say how proud of you I was—and still am—for having made it as far as you did.”

“Whoever set that up must’ve done it on purpose,” Justin laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Maybe,” I drawled, laughing myself.

Later that night, as I entered him, I whispered, “Justin Taylor-Kinney—how did I ever live my life without you—at least before I realized how much I really could—and do—love you.”

 


	3. A Shocking Discovery...

 

Early the next morning, Justin sat straight up—and just made a beeline for the toilet. His hacking woke me, and I ran to see if I could be of any help.

“Sunshine?” I asked him, as I pulled him up. “Are—are you all right?”

“You don’t suppose—”

As I ran a brush over the toilet and cleaned it, it occurred to me what he was asking. “Ohh—I suppose anything’s possible, Sunshine,” I replied, trying to reassure him, even though I’d never heard of the concept myself.

I saw “that” look return to his eyes, a look I hadn’t seen since he was bashed after the prom. “I—I’m pregnant?”

_There was only one way to find out…_

The next morning, as we walked out of the doctor’s office, Justin looked as if he’d seen a ghost. “I guess that confirms it,” he whispered. “I am indeed pregnant.”

He looked at me, and tears rolled down his face. “I—I don’t suppose—”

“Hey,” I said, lifting his face so our eyes met, “we’ve been through a lot, haven’t we?”

“Yeah,” he said, nodding weakly.

“How long did it take me to admit—out loud—that I loved you?”

“Five years.”

“And would I have come all the way to New York to stand by you after that bombing if I didn’t love you so much?”

Justin knew I was right. “N-no,” he replied.

“So do you think one little pregnancy—even if it’s yours—could ever make me stop loving you?”

Slowly, it returned—his Sunshine smile. “No,” he replied, “though you have to admit, it does sound pretty freaky.”

“I know,” I said, “but don’t worry. You’re my husband—and I will be there for you.”

 


	4. That's What Friends Aren't For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Brian seem in character here (when he has to chastise their "friends" for being too forward about Justin's pregnancy)? :shrugs:

There was only one thing to do: When I thought he was able, I took him to the diner. When the bell rang, everyone looked up.

“Sunshine!”

Here came Ma, running over to us. “I still can’t believe my Sunshine’s married,” she said, pecking Justin on both cheeks.

“Me, either,” Justin replied, crying out as he felt sharp pains.

“Sunshine?” Debbie released, putting a hand to his forehead. “Are—are you sick?”

“It’s nothing to worry about, Ma,” I reassured her. “It’s just—he’s pregnant.”

“ _Pregnant?_ ”

All heads turned as everyone rushed to Justin’s side. The questions came fast and furious, and I knew it was all Justin could do to keep up. Even I had to admit—it was probably too much, as I saw the tears come.

Finally, I’d had enough. “Knock it off, all of you,” I snapped. “Can’t you see he’s having a hard time dealing with it as it is?” That left everyone speechless.

“Come on, Sunshine,” I said, putting an arm around his shoulder. “Let’s go home and find you some peace and quiet.”

An hour later, we were both exhausted, as we sat by the fire. “Well, that was a flop,” Justin sighed, as he nestled into me. “I really thought they’d be more sympathetic than they were.”

“It’s not your fault, Sunshine,” I reassured him, drawing him closer to kiss him tenderly. “Some people just can’t understand.”

Suddenly, there was a light tap on the door. “I’ll get it,” I said. “You just try to relax.”

I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised when I saw Emmett at the door. “Is—is Justin here?”

“Yeah,” I said, looking back at Justin, as he laid his head on his knees, still trying to understand what had just transpired.

But I _was_ surprised when I saw the others—everyone we’d seen at the diner—follow closely behind. 

“Justin?” Emmett put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s Emmett.”

I saw him glance at Emmett, with a look of total defeat in his eyes. “Hi,” he sighed. “I guess you guys still think I’m some kind of freak.” 

“Oh, baby,” Emmett said, as Justin allowed him to wrap his arms around him, “we don’t think that at all—we still love you.”

“We’re just having a hard time getting used to the idea,” Debbie said, as she, too, took him in her arms, “but I guess you are, too.”

One by one they all offered their apologies and reassurances of love. I smiled to see my Sunshine transforming—until finally, he accepted everything with the Sunshine smile we loved to see!

Debbie chuckled again, remembering—when we’d tried to announce our marriage before, she was absolutely convinced this was what I’d done!

“If you need anything, call me,” Debbie said, as they took their leave. The others nodded in agreement.

“They really do love me,” Justin whispered.

“I knew it all along,” I replied, holding him closer than ever.


	5. Preparing for Baby

Even without our calls, they came—mostly to see to Justin, but every once in a while, someone took me out, too—when it seemed everything was crashing down.

In the midst of all this, he was growing—or, should I say, his belly was growing. While I might have resisted cuddling in the past, now I was all for it—not just because he was my husband—which should have been a reason in itself—but also because I wanted to check his progress.

 Every time he cried out, I wrapped my arms around him, entwining my fingers where I knew our son or daughter was growing—and it made me smile to think he/she would be ours!

There were days he’d snap at me for silly things, but then his next move would melt my heart—he’d look up at me, his blue eyes shining with tears, and I knew—he didn’t mean a word of it—it was just the pregnancy talking. Of course, I just laughed, took him in my arms, and kissed every tear away.

 


	6. And Babies Make...Four?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It becomes apparent there's more than one bun in the oven...

I knew he was growing—but it surprised us sometimes how big he was actually getting.

So on our next visit to the doctor, we arranged for an ultrasound. I squeezed my Sunshine’s hand when the jelly was put on, then we directed our attention to the screen.

“Well, Mr. Kinney,” the nurse said, “it looks like you’ve got a healthy baby girl in there.”

A girl! Well, it wasn’t much for continuing the Kinney name, but—as long as she was healthy…

“Hold on a second…” The nurse checked the monitor again.

Justin and I held our breath. Was our daughter not as healthy as she seemed, or…

“Yes, that confirms it,” she said, directing our attention to the screen again, “looks like her brother was hiding.”

Her brother…! Twins!

No wonder Justin was getting so big! Nobody would believe it!

No sooner had we left the doctor’s office than we ran into a waiting room full of our friends! “So, what’s the verdict?” Grandma Debbie wanted to know.

“Well, looks like Sunshine’s going to give birth to—”

Everyone leaned forward, waiting with bated breath.

“—healthy twins—a boy and a girl.”

They all rushed at Sunshine again, and I was at the ready, waiting to protect him if need be.

“Relax,” Michael laughed. “You don’t have to tell us twice.”

I smiled when I realized it was so, for all they did was hug, cheer and slap him—not too hard, so as to not harm our children—on the back.

“We love you, Justin,” Emmett said, hugging him again. “After our faux pas the other day, we can’t say it enough.”

_What wonderful friends I have_ , Justin thought, returning the hug. It was only out of concern that they’d bombarded him with questions, since his condition was new to us all.

Everyone came to check on him again as the months passed. One room—one very spacious room—had been left undone after we moved in, and I just knew that was going to be the nursery. Since there were two babies coming—one of each—Justin and I agreed on a very pastel green. As the children got older, we could always remodel again and repaint accordingly.

 


	7. They're Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have arrived!

_Then one fateful night:_

Soft moans escaped Justin’s side of the bed. He felt something—something wet—running down his legs. Yes, we had been lovemaking before we fell asleep, but I had made sure we cleaned up well before we turned in for the night.

“Brian?”

“Mmm…?”

“Are you awake?”

“Yeah…”

“I—I think—”

My eyes flew open, and I knew what he was trying to tell me…

Our children were on their way.

Our children were on their way!

We’d prepared a suitcase, which I grabbed as soon as we dressed. Speeding to the hospital—but not too fast, so as to not be caught by police, we made it to the hospital just in time, for a wheelchair was ready for him!

As they wheeled him into delivery, I made some important phone calls. And in a matter of minutes, they were there—Jennifer, Debbie, Michael—and, surprisingly enough to me, even Ben had come!

They tried to keep me occupied while we waited for news, but I had to admit—the suspense was killing me!

Finally, nurses came out—each holding a little bundle!

The blue bundle came to me, and Debbie—Grandma Debbie—got the pink one.

I remembered when Gus had been born. Now I felt it again—that special feeling only a father can feel.

“What are you going to name them?”

After handing back my son and daughter, I turned to the others. “Well, that’s a decision we’re both going to have to make,” I replied.

Everyone except Jennifer and Debbie left, leaving us to make our way to Justin’s room. I knocked softly before entering.

“Hey, Sunshine,” I whispered, smiling as I came around to the side of the bed. A weak—tired—smile crossed his lips, and I knew—maybe it wasn’t his Sunshine best, but considering what he’d just been through, I could certainly understand.

“Hi, Dad,” he whispered, as I took his hand in my own. “They are so beautiful.”

_Dad_. It suddenly hit me—there were two—no, make that three—other people we probably should’ve called—but that could wait until morning.

“Have—have you decided on names?”

“Emilee Jean.”

“So pretty,” Jennifer whispered, stroking the bundle in the pink blanket.

“Matthew Christopher.”

The little one in the blue blanket opened his mouth in response.

Just at that moment, my cell phone rang. “Hello?”

“So, how’s Justin?” came the voice over the line.

“I was just thinking about you guys,” I replied, when I realized it was Lindsay calling. “I’m a daddy again.”

“I’m a big bwother?”

I chuckled when I realized they’d put Gus on the line. “Yes, Sonnyboy, you’ve got a little brother and sister.”

“When can we come see them?”

“Well, you could come now,” I replied, before it hit me… they probably wouldn’t let Gus in Justin’s room.

There just had to be a way, I realized. “I—I’ll see what I can work out.”

The others were still with me when they arrived, and, as I suspected, at first the nurses were hesitant when they saw how young Gus was. But we just walked to the nursery and peeked in.

There was a nurse on duty there, and when she saw us—especially Gus—she just smiled and pushed Matthew and Emilee’s bassinets to the front.

“Oh—” Gus’ eyes filled with tears when he saw them. “I—I love them, Daddy.”

Just then, lo and behold, I saw a nurse pushing Justin up the hall.

“There they are,” she said. “He was wondering about you,” she added.

“Jussin!”

“There’s my Sonnyboy,” Justin smiled, as I brought Gus over. “So, what do you think?”

“I love them, Jussin.” Gus smiled—the sort of smile that only a big brother could know.

“We’ll be home in a few days,” Justin reassured Gus—and the rest of us.

 


	8. A New York Kind of Love - The Continuing Story by AStephens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came to me when I started wonding how the grandmas in question (Jennifer and Debbie) might react to the birth....

_Jennifer POV_  
  
I always did want to be a grandmother, but never in my wildest imagination did I ever think I would be doubly blessed—or that it would come in such a fashion. Oh, I’m sure they’ll be cared for—just one look at their sparkling eyes, their big grins, and the way they look at the ones holding them—that, to me, just whispers, “I am loved.”  
  
But—now they’re fussy. Hungry? No. Tired? Not now. I look up just in time to see two pairs of eyes focused—not just on me, but also on Deb.  
  
“Want to meet your grandchildren?” My son, the one who carried them, the one to whom they owe their very existence, hands over the wiggly little form wrapped snugly in softest shades of pink. I glance over at Deb, and what I see just takes my breath away. This woman, known for her loud, boisterous personality, is actually whispering words of comfort, until at last her grandson settles snugly into her embrace.  
  
So enthralled by the sight, I hardly notice that my granddaughter has somehow attained the same peace, the same gentle slumber. Only when a pair of hands offers to return her to her crib do I snap back to attention. “Sorry,” I whisper, but with a laughing tilt to my voice.  
  
They chuckle softly. “Grandma’s in love,” my son-in-law singsongs, and then he smiles, leaning in to peck me on the cheek. This is a happy day for all of us, and I can’t wait to see my grandchildren grow up!  
  
 _Debbie POV_  
  
Grandma.  
  
It’s a title I should be used to by now, having one other granddaughter by my biological son, but glancing at my other “son” cradling a baby in his arms, I can hardly believe my eyes. I marvel at the sight as my grandson wraps his tiny fist around his finger.  
  
“Want to hold your grandson?”  
  
I don’t even realize I’ve been holding my breath, but it comes out in a big sigh when they glance at me. For the first time, I’m rendered speechless, unable to do anything but nod, a soft smile crossing my face. I glance over at the other grandmother in the room, and we exchange knowing smiles as our grandchildren trade places.  
  
“Welcome to the world, little one,” I whisper, bringing a hand to my granddaughter’s cheek. Her skin is so soft, so white, with the slightest hint of a blush in the apples of her cheeks. I hate to leave her, but visiting hours are soon over, and we’re firmly but gently guided out the door. “You can see them again tomorrow,” the nurse laughs.  
  
Tomorrow. Our grandchildren have many tomorrows ahead of them, and we are honored—no, blessed—to be a part of their lives!


	9. A New York Kind of Love - The Continuing Story by AStephens

  
[A New York Kind of Love - The Continuing Story](viewstory.php?sid=1161) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

Takes place one year after _A New York Kind of Love_. Justin finally enters the homestretch of his post-NY bombing recovery...

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [MPreg](browse.php?type=categories&id=9), [Out of Character](browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](browse.php?type=categories&id=45) Characters:  Brian, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Gus, Jennifer Taylor, Jenny Rebecca, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Original Character(s)  
Challenges: None  
Series: Love as Big as NY  
Chapters:  10 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 4727 Read: 38790  
Published: December 30, 2009 Updated: December 13, 2011 

The Kinney Family At Home by AStephens

Finally, the day came when Justin, Emilee, and Matthew could come home! As the nurses handed us the babies, we heard a commotion. Turning to see who it was, we noticed everyone had come—with the first of our gifts—two car seats/carriers!

 

Luckily, they were color-coded, so we knew who went where! Jennifer helped Justin put Emilee into the pink-lined carrier, and Debbie assisted me in putting Matthew in the blue-lined carrier.

 

When we got back to Britin, we were in for a shock—for hung across the front of the house was a banner that read: “Welcome home, Justin, Emilee, and Matthew!”

 

The minute we entered, we turned into the darkened den. When I flipped on the light, everyone jumped up and shouted, “Surprise!”

 

We were definitely amazed. If they hadn’t loved Justin when we’d tried to announce his pregnancy, they sure did now!

 

“Oh, baby!” Emmett just fawned over Matthew. Of course, he had to do the same with Emilee, too!

 

Justin and I just laughed, and accepted his—and everyone else’s—congratulations.

 

Suddenly, it dawned on me—Justin had made that whole walk—even longer than the pathway to me at our wedding—without any help at all—not even a walker!

 

“Hey, guys,” I grinned, “I don’t know if you realized it, but Justin made it all the way here without a walker!”

 

Our friends took their attention away from Matthew and Emilee long enough to congratulate Justin with hugs, kisses, and high fives!

 

And, of course, I had to get my two cents in as well—which I did after we put Matthew and Emilee down for the night. I looked at my Sunshine—my tired Sunshine—and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“You are so much better, my partner—my husband who bore my two younger children—and I thought this day would never come.”

 

He just opened his baby blues, looked straight at me, and suddenly—a smile broke out that rivaled any Sunshine smile I could ever be given. “I’m healed,” he whispered, chuckling softly.

 

“Yes, Sunshine, I’d say you are,” I whispered. Remembering his initial anguish over the leg cramps he’d felt, I whispered again, “but even if something flares up later, that will never, never make me stop loving you.”

 

Suddenly, a chorus of wails made itself known. “Our children need us,” he whispered, pushing himself up and effortlessly walking to Emilee’s crib.

 

I grinned over at him as I made my way to Matthew’s crib. We comforted first one, then traded to make sure the other was ok as well.

 

When we felt their little heads grow heavy, we smiled knowingly at each other and put them in their respective cribs. “They will always need us,” Justin whispered again, as we each kissed them good night.

 

After we made our way back to bed, I turned to him and whispered, “Sunshine? Are you awake?”

 

“Yeah,” was Justin’s response.

 

I smiled and stroked his cheek. “We are going to be the best parents—even to Gus—and I know he’ll be the best big brother ever.”

 

“He loves them, doesn’t he?” Justin just flashed his best—his Sunshine best—and pecked me on the lips.

 

“Sunshine, I certainly hope they have your smile,” I said, with one of my own.

 

“And I hope they have your heart,” Justin replied, kissing me again.

 

As we settled back to bed, I heard Matthew and Emilee gurgle—a contented gurgle. It was as if they knew it, too!

 

Finally, all was quiet in the Kinney household. We had two—three of the most beautiful children in the world—and we couldn’t ask for more!

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1161>  



	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place several years later...

_Several years later:_  
  
“Papa, please tell us again.” Emilee’s eyes widened as she looked into Justin’s.  
  
“So, what story do you want to hear?” Justin just laughed.  
  
“Tell us the one about your friends overreacting!” Even Matthew couldn’t help pleading.  
  
“Oh, you mean Uncle Mikey and Uncle Ben and all the rest?”  
  
“Yeah, that one!”  
  
“To tell the truth, it wasn’t even supposed to happen,” he began. As he continued, they couldn’t believe that their friends could be so heartless.  
  
“But, as it turned out, it was just concern for my health,” he concluded. “But eventually, they did come to accept it—and were overjoyed when you two came into the world.”  
  
“I love Uncle Emmett,” Emilee laughed.  
  
Justin laughed, too. “Yeah, me, too,” he said, smiling as he ruffled her hair, just a shade darker than his own. Matthew’s more favored my auburn hair. As it turned out, they had both inherited his famous Sunshine smile.  
  
Their heads were beginning to nod when I found them. “Off to bed with you two,” I laughed, managing to pry them off Justin.  
  
“Good night, Daddy. Good night, Papa,” they chimed, as they climbed the stairs.  
  
“So,” I said, taking my seat beside him, “that must be their favorite story.”  
  
“Yes,” Justin laughed.  
  
“Well,” I said, scooting in closer and putting my arm around his shoulder, “my favorite story starts several years ago, outside Babylon, when I saw something under the street light…”  
  
The doorbell rang, interrupting our romantic moment.  
  
“I’ll get it,” Justin offered, disentangling himself from my loving embrace. When he opened the door, he was in for a shock—Lindsay and Melanie had come, with Gus and J.R. in tow!  
  
“Come in,” he offered, greeting them all warmly.  
  
“Are we interrupting anything?” Lindsay wondered.  
  
“No, no,” Justin laughed. “We were just having a little “us” time—we just sent the kids to bed.”  
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the stairs. The little group looked up just in time to see Emilee and Matthew making their way down, rubbing their eyes.  
  
“Oh, did we wake you up?” J.R. wrapped her arms around Matthew as he nestled into her embrace. Emilee was likewise in Gus’ gentle hold.  
  
“Matthew, Emilee, I’d like you to meet your brother Gus, and your sister J.R.,” I said, smiling lovingly upon my adopted “daughter” (to tell the truth, she was really Michael’s daughter, but at this moment, I’d gladly claim her for my own).  
  
“Would you like us to tuck you in?” Gus smiled, holding Emilee all the closer. Reaching over, he stroked Matthew’s hair. There was sleepy assent from the younger set.  
  
A glance back to seek permission was met by smiles and nods. “They love them, don’t they?” Justin whispered, even as a stray tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
“Yes, even J.R. seems to have grown quite fond of them,” I admitted, as the group softly crept up the stairs.  
  
We first peeked in Matthew’s room. It was decked out with everything a boy might wish for—sports, space paraphernalia, among other things. But the most precious sight of all was preteen J.R. bending over his bed, stroking his hair and pulling the covers over his sleeping form.  
  
Next, we looked in on Emilee. By contrast, her room left no doubt it was a girl’s room. Ballerinas, unicorns, and other things girly decorated her space. And there was teenage Gus, doing what J.R. had done—brushing back her sandy blonde locks before pulling the covers over her and kissing her forehead. “Sleep tight, sis,” he whispered, before rising again.  
  
When he turned around, he was shocked to see our little group. “Oh!”  
  
“We didn’t mean to startle you, Gus,” Justin whispered, as we approached. Afraid the little outburst might have awakened Emilee, we all checked on her—but she just turned over in her sleep.  
  
“Well, we hate to break things up,” Lindsay said, as J.R. rejoined the little group, “but we really must run.”  
  
“We’ll be back,” Melanie laughed, as a look of disappointment fell over the group. “There’ll be plenty of chances for them to get acquainted, I promise.”  
  
As they left, Justin and I looked at each other and smiled. Our venture into being fathers to not just one child, but three, was coming along better than we had hoped. And there were two siblings who loved Matthew and Emilee just as much as we did—if not more!

 


End file.
